resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Plan/Transcript
[[Remnants|Remnant] Hideout] The old picture of the American Revolutionary War on the wall and Charlie Tent smoking his cigarette until he notice them. He picks up the lantern from the billiard table and seeing Ellis Turner, Glenda, Joseph Capelli and Martin arrives. Capelli watching Ellis chatting to Tent about him and Tent walk towards him. *'Charlie Tent:' My name is Charlie Tent. You must be Joseph. Charlie give Joseph a hand-shake. *'Joseph Capelli:' How do you know my name? Tent turn his face to the left as he raise his lantern and show Dr. Fyodor Malikov who already been found and rescued by the Remnants earlier. Capelli saw him on the mattress. *'Joseph Capelli:' Malikov!! Capelli walks towards him. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph. Capelli knelling next to him. *'Charlie Tent:' He's been calling for you since we found him. Capelli remove Malikov's bandage and check to see if Malikov been infected. *'Joseph Capelli:' It's infected. You got any penicillin? Tent look at Ellis who take the bottle of penicillin pills from the locker and throw it to him. Tent catch it in mid-airand look at it. *'Charlie Tent:' Mm. There's one little problem. Our only aircraft is out in the open, (turn to Capelli) with no power. Capelli turn his body towards Tent. *'Joseph Capelli:' What do you want? Tent walk towards Capelli as he speaks. *'Charlie Tent:' I want a new power supply-- same kind they use in those Chimeran dropships. *'Joseph Capelli:' Dropship, huh? That's a big job. *'Charlie Tent:' Life's pretty simple, Joe. (walk away from Capelli and towards Ellis) We fight or we die. I'm guessin' by virtue of the fact you're still breathing, (stand beside Ellis) you're of the fighting type. Like us. Am I right? Capelli look at Malikov who felt suffers in shiver and look back at Tent. *'Joseph Capelli:' Alright, here's the deal. You give the old man some pills, I help you take down a dropship. Then, once the VTOL is powered up and he's healthy enough to travel, you give us both a ride to New York City. Ellis and Tent look at each other and then look back at Capelli. *'Charlie Tent:' You better be worth it. Tent gives the bottle of penicillin pills over to Capelli and turn his body towards the Remnants. *'Charlie Tent:' Now let's get to work settin' up that ambush. Cutscene ends. When the scenes returns, the group of Remnants are preparing to set up the ambush, one of them is pushing the car out of the road and puts it into the street. Above the street, Alex is sitting on the edge next to missile emplacement while he's having a quick smoking and then litter his cigarette. He standing up and and raise his hand to Charlie Tent, letting him know that he's in position and Tent raise his hand back as he and Capelli heads for the abandoned truck. *'Charlie Tent:' Okay, let's go over the plan one more time. There's a dropship on patrol down by the river-couple miles away. Soon as the drone sends out its signal, that dropship will come quick. Now, if any Chimera survives the crash, they'll be coming into the street over the top of that bus. We'll concentrate our fire there. Once the coast is clear, Ernie will climb over the barricade to the crash site, grab the power core, then zip his way back across the street. When it's time to move, we go through that door. Gameplay Tent command Capelli. *'Charlie Tent:' Joe, release the drone. *'Martin:' I always get a little nervous before an ambush. But it's good. Keeps me on my toes. If Joseph Capelli can't find the drone. *'Charlie Tent:' Hey Joe, over here by the truck. Capelli found the truck and opens the box to release it. Sheild Drone broke free as it starts sending its signal to alert the Chimeran Dropship. *'Charlie Tent:' (impatiently) Shut that thing up, would you Joe? Capelli destroys the drone. *'Charlie Tent:' Nice shot. Drone signal is out. We got extra ammo and grenades in that building to our right, and inside Colby's to our left. Once the fighting starts, keep moving. Hard to hit moving targets. Now comes the hard part. Chimeran Dropship horns. *'Martin Radio:' (whispers) Here they come. The dropship arrives. *'Alex Radio:' (surprise) Jezz, that was fast. The dropship hovers above the barricade of abandoned vehicles. *'Charlie Tent:' FIRE!! Alex fires the missile and damage the dropship, showing the electrical surge where the missile hits. Glenda fires another missile and damage the dropship further, causing the Chimeran dropship catch on fire. *'Ernie Radio:' Surprise, you sons of bitches!! Hah!! Martin fires the last missile and damage the dropship further more, causing the Chimera dropship losing power and crash into the street, behind the barricades and releasing showers of debris. *'Charlie Tent:' Ernie, grab the power core!! NOW!! *'Ernie Radio:' Roger that, boss! Ernie heads for the crash site to retrieve the power core as few Hybrids appears after they survives the crash and now they're caught on fire. *'Martin Radio:' Hybrids! They survived the crash! Few inferno Hybrids collapse to the ground and die in flames. *'Charlie Tent:' We're on schedule guys, keep it up! Another Dropship horns and firing few rockets at the Remnants from distance. *'Charlie Tent:' Another dropship!! Get out of there, Ernie! *'Ernie Radio:' I'm tryin'. It's going to be close! Camera zooms-in as the dropship releasing several Shield Drones and a Hybrid appears on top of the barricades. *'Charlie Tent Radio:' Sheild Drones! Sonofabitch... One of the Shield Drones approaching next to Hybrid and activating the invincible force-field by creating the beam of energy shields that protects the Hybrid and the camera zooms-out. *'Ernie Radio:' I got one! I got the power core! (yelling) Yeahooo!!! Several Shield Drones appears and the group of Hybrids attack and Remnants return fire. *'Ernie Radio:' Safe! *'Charlie Tent Radio:' Hold there, Ernie! One of the Hybrids attack and kill Martin. *'Martin Radio:' GAH! I'm hit-I'm hit. Ooh.... *'Glenda Radio:' Marty-stay with us! Marty?! MARTY?! *'Ellis Turner Radio:' He's gone, Glenda. *'Charlie Tent:' Shoot the Shield Drones! The Remnants destroys several Shield Drones and group of several Hybrids as Glenda spots another dropship arrives. *'Glenda Radio:' Eyes up, we got incoming!! Strafing dropship firing rockets and lasers at the Remnants. *'Charlie Tent:' Dropship! Comin' in hot! Out of the streets! The dropship flies off of group of several Steelheads arrives and joins the fight. *'Charlie Tent:' STEELHEADS! Goddammit. This ambush is going to hell... The Remnants shooting and kills several Steelheads, just as groups of many Longlegs arrives and joins the fight while Glenda heard the creatures roar and notice them. *'Glenda Radio:' LONGLEGS!! Longlegs attack the Remnants in all directions and Remnants able to return fire, but they're been outnumbered by many Longlegs: *'Ernie Radio:' There's too many of 'em! *'Charlie Tent:' Stay with us, Ernie! Ernie was shot and killed by Longlegs. *'Ernie Radio:' AAARGGHHH!! *'Charlie Tent:' Ernie!!! *'Glenda Radio:' Ernie's in trouble! He dropped the power core! *'Charlie Tent:' Son of a bitch! The Remnants trying to take out many Longlegs as possible, but more Longlegs keep coming. *'Charlie Tent:' They're trying to cut off our exit! Everybody fall back. FALL BACK!! *'Glenda Radio:' Fucking Chimera!! The Remnants retreats. *'Charlie Tent:' Ellis, Glenda, get outta there! Ellis and Glenda leave the area. *'Charlie Tent:' Follow me, Joe! Tent opens the door and enters the destroyed building. *'Charlie Tent:' Grab the power core! Follow me!! Capelli follow Tent. *'Charlie Tent:' Ernie's dead! Grab the power core! Capelli takes the power core and run past Ernie's corpse as he follow Tent through the ruins. *'Charlie Tent:' Out the back, this way! They head outside and pass through the alley. *'Charlie Tent:' Stop here! Watch it, Joe. If that power core is shot, it's all over. Stay close and do what exactly what I say. Tent order Capelli to hold position until the group of Longlegs pass by. *'Charlie Tent:' Let's move! Tent and Capelli moves into another building. *'Charlie Tent:' I got this one over here! Tent fire his Carbine and kill Longlegs. *'Charlie Tent:' Get behind me! They head outside as the Longlegs turn their attention and attack the arrival Widowmaker. *'Charlie Tent:' Widowmaker. We're in trouble now Widowmaker and several Longlegs are prepares for battle. *'Charlie Tent:' Goddamit, they're fighting with each other. Widowmaker caught and kill one of the Longlegs in the midair, devouring it. *'Charlie Tent:' C'mon, while they're keeping her busy They run past the feral Widowmaker and the group of military Longlegs. *'Charlie Tent:' Watch yourself, Joe! Widowmaker destroys the roof where Tent and Capelli stand underneath her. They run for their life's and heads for the ruins of Palace Hotel. After they enters the hotel. *'Charlie Tent:' (panting) Whoo. Hold on, I gotta catch my breath. Whoo. Okay, let's keep moving. We have to get that power core to safety. Tent kick the door open and crouch by the sofa as they enters the hotel restaurant. *'Charlie Tent:' Look! Through the skylights! The Widowmaker shatters the glass of the skylights as many Longlegs pursued her. Capelli follows Capelli through the hotel. *'Charlie Tent:' We're not out of the woods yet! They escape the hotel, just as the Chimeran dropship arrives to join the fight and shoot the rocket at the Widowmaker, but no effect. The Widowmaker turns her attention at the dropship and slash it down with one of her legs, crippling the ship. *'Charlie Tent:' Holy shit! She took down a dropship! Severe damaged dropship crash into the streets as Tent and Capelli jumps down to the street. *'Charlie Tent:' We're almost there-c'mon Joe! We'll lose 'em in the apartments! They enter the destroyed apartments. *'Charlie Tent:' Hold it! She killing everything in her path! Tent order Capelli to hold position as one of the Longlegs land in front of them, unnoticed them. Tent attack and take down Longlegs from behind. He hit it few times with a butt-stock of his Carbine until he kills it. *'Charlie Tent:' Okay, c'mon! Tent fire the round with his Carbine at the Blast Roots and causes the Chimeran plants to detonate, clearing the path for them. *'Charlie Tent:' Let's get that power core outta here! Capelli follow Tent up to the top floor. *'Charlie Tent:' We're almost to the safe house! They run through the ruins of the apartments and the Widowmaker stab one of the Blast Roots, causing all the plants to explose and hit Charlie Tent. *'Charlie Tent:' Unh!! Jesus Christ. Now! Run! They escape from the apartments. *'Charlie Tent:' We're almost there-c'mon Joe! Widowmaker breaks through the brick wall and spray at them with her corrosive acid spits from her mouth. *'Charlie Tent:' Shit. Shit! Keep running! Get down here, Joe! Widowmaker climb down between few buildings and attck them while Tent and Capelli made their way down to the hideout. *'Charlie Tent:' Into the hideout-hurry! They made it inside while Joseph Capelli puts the power core on the billiard table and Charlie Tent shut the door. *'Charlie Tent:' We made it. Goddamn... I don't mind sayin', Joe. That was downright questionable for a second there. Tent bring out his radio and contact with Ellis Turner as he walk away from the billiard table. *'Charlie Tent:' Ellis you there? *'Ellis Turner Radio:' Charlie glad to hear your voice. *'Charlie Tent:' You too, pal. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' You got the power supply? *'Charlie Tent:' Yeah. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' So what's next? *'Charlie Tent:' I think we can make it across the rooftops. *'Ellis Turner Radio:' Alright. I'll send over the gondola Tent had finish contact with Turner. *'Charlie Tent:' (to Capelli) People died today I know that. But listen. Tent walk back to the billiard table. *'Charlie Tent:' It's a shitty world out there. You get to think too much about it, you pull yourself down. Guys like you and me, we can't let that happen. We gotta show everyone else how to live. Know what I mean? He stand at the billiard table. *'Charlie Tent:' Eh, buck up. Nobody said this was going be easy. My turn (grab the power core) unh! Load up on ammo. Don't want you runnin' low while you watch my back. You are gonna watch my back-right, Joe? Capelli picks up all of the ammo from the box and open the door for Tent. *'Charlie Tent:' Grab som molotovs, Joe. After Capelli obtained the Molotovs. *'Charlie Tent:' Good. Try not to set yourself on fire, okay? They climb up the stairs to the top floor. *'Charlie Tent:' You clear a path I'll follow. Capelli opens the door which led outside. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts